kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31
Titled Beacon. This chapter is the premiere chapter and introduction to Kingdom Hearts SOS Part 2: Road to Dawn. This chapter features the former keyblade wielders wandering through the Realm of Darkness. This is a short chapter focusing more on the introspection of the characters and their feelings of remorse and defeat. Story The Beacon Waking up, the party had found themselves scattered across the vast wastes of the Realm of Darkness. The former keyblade wielders were divided into smaller groups and pairs, all waking up from their aches and pains of defeat. In the distance, each and every one of them were able to see a small ray of light amidst the endless expanses of darkness, and began to make their way towards it. The first of the duos was Beuce and Kel. The former seemed to be rather perturbed over just how much darkness had actually surrounded them. Unknown of how much time had passed, the duo was growing increasingly bored, resorting to a game of "I spy," but to very little avail. Eventually, seeing the light of the beacon, the two made their way over to it without much incident. The next pair involved Ananta and an unfamiliar face to her. When pressing the girl for questions, she immediately backed off, introducing herself as Xara. She told Ananta that she too had been apart of the SOS group, in its earlier days, but her memories since then had gotten a bit fuzzy. Being relieved that they had both found common allies, the two of them made their way towards the beacon of light. The third group consisted of Kaida, Raisor and D'daear. Seeing the beacon, D'daear and Raisor had decided that was the right way to go. While walking, Kaida expressed her anxiety about being trapped in the realm of darkness forever and wondering if this was the end for them or not. However, the other two had remained silent, not sure as to what to say, walking towards the beacon. The next duo was one made of Glen and Hikaru. While wandering about, Glen had wondered aloud about the fate of his other friends and companions. Hikaru tried to assure him that they were likely fine, if both of the current ex-wielders were still alive. As the beacon of light revealed itself to them, the duo rushed off, Glen getting a bit more playful and challenging Hikaru to a race to it. The fifth duo was one of Stratos and Luna. At the start, the two had been traveling with a bit of slight unease between the two, though the silence was broken by Stratos who noticed the beacon. As the two began their traveling towards it, Luna had stopped, seeming to be steeped in her own sorrow. When Stratos had wondered what was eating at her, the girl explained to him about her past. About her fiance and how she had lost him to the darkness. When Stratos reassured the girl that he was probably still alive, evidenced by them being alive, she managed to get her strength and back and the two walked to the beacon. The final duo consisted of Steel and Karina. While they were both recovering from their loss of will, they saw the beacon in the distance. While they briefly considered if it was a trap or not, they proceeded towards it anyway, uncaring of the consequences. As they started walking, Karina started to be self deprecating towards herself, to which Steel responded with light sarcasm. The former did not take well to this. As she started to continuously warn Steel about the apparent dangers of being around her, and being her, were like, Steel did not let up. Trying to tell her that she wasn't so different from everyone else, he deduced that at their core, the group was filled of nothing but "selfish bastards," driven by their own goals and motivations to see them through. Karina retorted with fury towards him, trying to tell him that their was no point in anything anymore, though Steel didn't believe any of it. Her continuing refusal and denial that she was worth anything or had anything left to do only made Steel drive his point home further, attempting to teach her just what her goals and intents in life were. Karina eventually lost it and started beating the man with brute force, to which he, oddly, gleefully took it laughing all the way. Once Karina had stopped, and Steel was sure she was unwilling to listen to him anymore, they simply made their way to the beacon. Reunion Once all of the groups had reached the beacon of light, they were met with the sight of Dreamer. The white cloaked man had been waiting for them, standing beside the Cornerstone of Light with a strange castle looming behind him. When the group wondered what his purpose was, he told them what the meaning behind the group originally was. They were all called to become members of a group known as SoS or better known as Servants of Sanctuary. He told them that it was a group of old, dedicated to preserving the order and peace of the worlds all around the universe. He told them that they were chosen to fight under this banner, and learn to fight for something greater than themselves. When asked what they were to do next, the man directed them towards the castle behind him, telling them that a trial had awaited them. It was a trial they would need to pass if they were to gain their powers back. The group, accepting this challenge, walked into the castle. Inside, they were met with a large expanding and ever towering rooms of white, doors lining the sides of the walls. Every door, seemed to be blank and featureless to each of the keyblade wielder except for one specific door per wielder. Those doors were marked by a number with their name on it. Once each wielder had found their respective door, they all traveled through it to find what lie beyond. Participating Players * Ananta * Beuce * D'daear * Glen * Hikaru * Karina * Kaida * Kel * Luna * Raisor * Steel * Stratos * Xara